This invention relates to an improved fiber optic line sensor.
A fiber optic line sensor system generally consists of an optical fiber connected at one end to the output of a laser and at the other end to an optical detector. Seismic and like vibrations incident on the fiber modulate the light transmitted by the fiber and the detector is responsive to such modulation. Sensitivity of the fiber sensor to such forces may be enhanced by short radius (sharp) bending of the fiber about a small radius proportionally to the applied force, called microbending, as reported in articles entitled "Optical Fiber Sensor Technology" by T. G. Giallorenzi et al, IEEE Journal of a Quantum Electronics, QE-18, No. 4 pages 626-665, April 1982, and "Fiber Microbend Acoustic Sensor" by J. N. Fields et al, Applied Optics, Vol. 19, No. 19, pages 3265-3267, October 1980. In the latter publication, the active fiber is disposed between two ridged plates, one of which is moved relative to the other under the influence of the acoustic field. Such sensor structure is complex and costly to assemble and calibrate and has limited application because of its configuration. This invention is directed to a microbend line sensor which overcomes these disadvantages.